


На расстоянии

by AlyonaSL



Series: Лондон - Нью-Йорк и обратно [3]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Будь прокляты три с половиной тысячи миль между Нью-Йорком и Лондоном. Будь проклята неуверенность Ларри и все его внутренние голоса. Будь проклят Рузвельт… хотя – Рузвельт-то тут при чем? Он экспонат. Восковая кукла. И не его вина, что Ларри под влиянием порыва его послушался".





	На расстоянии

**Author's Note:**

> Текст – участник Фандомной битвы-2019, написанный для команды fandom Night at the Museum 2019

— А-а-а, какой кошма-ар! — смеётся Акменра в скайпе.

Ларри хочет спросить «Почему кошмар», но понимает, что вопрос глупый. Во-первых, Ак периодически это говорит... точнее, говорил раньше, когда они занимались всем вот этим в реальности: на диване в комнате охраны, на кровати у Ларри дома, и что греха таить — иногда на саркофаге в египетском зале, когда уж совсем припирало. И когда Ак приходил в себя после оргазма, то частенько тряс головой, словно пытаясь прогнать остатки забытья, и говорил про кошмар. И смеялся. Шутки у него такие были: слишком мрачные. Мол, слишком мощная разрядка, слишком большое желание, слишком сильная... привязанность. Эмоциональная, ага.

А во-вторых — вот сейчас действительно кошмар, Ларри согласен. Потому что заниматься всем этим по скайпу — после реальности! — врагу не пожелаешь, в самом деле. Они даже камеры нахрен выключили, оставили только голоса: во-первых, Ак сказал «это будет, словно мы с завязанными глазами», а во-вторых, сил нет никаких: видеть — и не иметь возможности прикоснуться, потрогать, обнять. Лучше уж так... голосом.

Будь прокляты три с половиной тысячи миль между Нью-Йорком и Лондоном. Будь проклята неуверенность Ларри и все его внутренние голоса. Будь проклят Рузвельт... хотя — Рузвельт-то тут при чем? Он экспонат. Восковая кукла. И не его вина, что Ларри под влиянием порыва его послушался. Его и всех остальных. А теперь — сиди один на кровати, слушай голос по скайпу, вспоминай прошлое: тёплые пальцы на щеке, жадные губы на шее, рваное дыхание возле уха. Слушай весёлое «Какой кошма-ар» — после паузы, после долгого хриплого стона, после странных звуков: сто процентов, Ак опять уронил планшет, и оно понятно, его всегда в конце так выгибает, трудно что-нибудь в руках удержать, особенно если вещь непривычная.

— Я люблю тебя, — хочет сказать Ларри, но слова словно встают поперёк горла: любишь? А тогда зачем ты сделал вот это вот всё?

Кто бы знал, сколько раз Ларри задавал себе этот вопрос. Когда просыпался ночами в странной тревоге, словно хотел бросить всё и бежать — пешком бежать, потому что деньги за подработку кончились, а билет, даже самый дешёвый, стоит столько, что надо ещё две подработки, а лучше три, чтобы наверняка.

Ага, говорил он себе, побеги пешком. Через Атлантику. Тогда уж вплавь!

И это большое счастье, что Акменра освоил скайп и не послал Ларри подальше с этой идеей. Что он сам, первым, спросил: «А мы разве не можем с тобой кое-что попробовать помимо разговоров о делах?» Что он тогда на каком-то очередном разговоре хрипло задышал в микрофон и сказал: «Говори дальше, что-нибудь, всё равно что, прошу тебя!» И Ларри тогда как подбросило: он начал говорить о том, как трогает, целует, прижимает к себе, опускается губами от груди ниже, ниже, пока не... Это тогда Ак впервые задохнулся и выстонал потом «Какой кошма-ар», и Ларри был с ним совершенно согласен, потому что его тоже сорвало, причём конкретно так, хватило двух-трёх движений.

Три с половиной тысячи миль. Через океан.

Каждый платит свою цену за ошибки и просчёты: Ларри платит тем, что днём учится, ночью висит в скайпе, а между этим ухитряется брать подработки и спать. Иногда. Периодически ему кажется, что он вот-вот тронется умом: но в следующий миг он думает — а у меня есть другой выход?

Слава всем египетским богам, что эту ошибку удалось исправить в принципе. Что процедура возврата экспонатов уже идёт, и закончится через год с хвостиком, как раз к тому моменту, как Ларри завершит учёбу. Но пока... это время надо продержаться. Остаются перелёты — Нью-Йорк-Лондон и обратно, а в промежутках — разговоры по скайпу. Пару дней назад Акменра забрался с планшетом в какие-то запасники и сказал, что больше не может, что соскучился, что его точно никто не услышит, и что если он не может трогать — он будет говорить. И говорил такие вещи, от которых у Ларри натурально горело лицо, и пульс молотил как на марафонской дистанции, и кончилось всё ожидаемо, а в конце Ак усмехнулся и сказал:

— Какой кошма-ар.

Ларри тогда бормотал какую-то успокаивающую ерунду, и чувство вины снова жрало его до костей, а на следующий день однокашник, папенькин сынок из «золотой молодёжи», ныл в перерыве, что ему вот уже где сидит эта курсовая, и так не хочется её делать, и кто бы за него написал!

Ларри тогда словно кто под руку толкнул:

— Давай я тебе сделаю. Но ты мне заплатишь.

— Не вопрос, — обрадовался сынок. — Сколько?

И только фыркнул, когда Ларри назвал стоимость билета. В Лондон и обратно.

Работа была готова на третий день. На пятый день Ларри стоял на пороге египетского зала в Британском музее и улыбался, видя, как Акменра смотрит на него — совершенно ошарашенный:

— Это ты-ы?

На привычную шутку «Нет, это дедушка Хеопс» уже не хватило сил. Они сбежали в те самые запасники вдвоём и целовались, тискались, прижимали друг друга, задыхаясь от возбуждения и нежности, и Акменра говорил в промежутках между поцелуями:

— Современные... средства связи... а-а-а... конечно, помогают, но... как же тяжело на расстоянии!

О да, Ларри снова был с ним согласен. Это просто какой-то кошмар.


End file.
